scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Regular Time Adventure Show Comedy Cartoonie Show
The Regular Time Adventure Show Comedy Cartoonie Show is an upcoming American animated crossover comedy television series developed and executive produced by Chris Savino, the creator of the Loud House for Nickelodeon, and showrunner for the final two seasons of Dexter's Laboratory and the Powerpuff Girls. It is said to be a reboot of Adventure Time and Regular Show, set to premiere on Cartoon Network in the 2020 decade with a TV-Y7 rating. Production The Regular Time Adventure Show Comedy Cartoonie Show was announced after Adventure Time ends its run. Joe Murray, creator of Rocko's Modern Life and Camp Lazlo!, will serve as the show's writer and character designer. Chris Savino announced the Comedy Cartoonie Show after he was fired from Nickelodeon due to sexual harassment, and will serve as the showrunner. Christy Karacas, creator of Superjail! and Ballmastrz 9009, will serve as the show's storyboard artist and additional character designer. The reboot was said to be far different from the original two shows. Pendleton Ward, Adventure Time's original creator, and J. G. Quintel, Regular Show's original creator, will have no involvement with the project, especially due to having it hurt their reputation. While most of the cast and crew for Adventure Time returned, a lot of the Regular Show cast didn't. Having Mitchel Musso serve as the new voice for Finn, and Charlie Adler as the new voice for Mordecai and Starla. The animation will be filmed using 60 frames per second and produced at Rough Draft Studios. The show will be removing Margaret for being offensive. Each episode would consist of 3 six to seven minute segments, consisting of Finn and Jake (in the Adventure Time segments) and/or Mordecai and Rigby (in the Regular Show segments) causing trouble and acting like retards and jerks for no reason, just so that they would get their comeuppance in the end. The ones getting abused throughout the whole episodes, only to win at the end, would be Benson, Skips, Thomas, Audrey, and the Ice King's penguins, while the rest act like they're complete idiots and jerks. The theme song would be very similar to "Are You Crazy?" from Teen Titans Go!. Cast *Mitchel Musso as Finn *Kyle Massey as Jake *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Tom Kenny as the Ice King *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Kath Soucie as BMO and Lady Rainicorn *Dee Bradley Baker as Cinnamon Bun *Jessica DidCiccio as Flame Princess *Charlie Adler as Mordecai (using his Chicken from Cow and Chicken voice) and Starla (using his Cow from Cow and Chicken voice) *Seth Green as Rigby *Jim Cummings as Benson (using his Cat from CatDog voice) and Muscle Man (using his impression of Eric Cartman from the early seasons of South Park) *Mark Hamill as Skips *Matt Hill as Pops (using his Ed voice from Ed, Edd n Eddy doing an impression of I. R. Baboon from I Am Weasel.) *Chris Savino as High Five Ghost (using a vocal pitch shifter to sound like Jon from Delocated) *Carlos Alazraqui as Thomas *Candi Milo as Eileen (using her Teacher voice from Cow and Chicken) *Richard Steven Horvitz as CJ *Grey Griffin as Audrey The Adventure of Elmo in Grouchland (©1999 Sony Jim Henson Picture Sesame Workshop) - Charley & Mimmo (Charley is The Forest; © 1999 Cymax Productions Television) *Clips/Years/Companies: *The Loud House (Making the Case; ©2016- Nickelodeon) *VeggieTales (Larry Learns to Listen; ©1993-2015 Big Idea) *Open Season (©2006 Sony/Columbia) *Big City Greens (©2018- Disney) *Hey Arnold! (Chocolate Turtles; ©1996-2004 Nickelodeon) *Inside Out (©2015 Disney/Pixar) *The Chipmunk Adventure (©1987 Universal) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (Rent n' Ed; ©1999-2009 Cartoon Network) *Yin Yang Yo! (Family Day; ©2006-2009 Disney) *Peter Rabbit (©2018 Sony/Columbia) *Rudolph's Shiny New Year (©1976 Rankin/Bass) *Up (©2009 Disney/Pixar) *Home (©2015 Dreamworks) *The Secret of NIMH (©1982 MGM) *Robin Hood (©1973 Disney) *Beauty and The Beast (©1991 Disney) *Treasure Planet (©2002 Disney) *101 Dalmatians (©1961 Disney) *Hercules (©1997 Disney) *Unikitty (Stuck Together; ©2017- Cartoon Network) *Aladdin (©1992 Disney) *The Mighty B! (Boston Beean; ©2008-2011 Nickelodeon) *The Penguins of Madagascar (Zoo Tube; ©2008-2015 Nickelodeon) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (©1983 Disney) *Regular Show (Jinx; ©2010-2017 Cartoon Network) *The Nut Job (©2014 Open Road/ToonBox) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (©1984 TriStar) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Jellyfish Jam; ©1999- Nickelodeon) *Bambi (©1942 Disney) *A Bug's Life (©1998 Disney/Pixar) *Brave (©2012 Disney/Pixar) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (©1989 MGM) *Turbo (©2013 Dreamworks) *The Fox and the Hound (©1981 Disney) *Thomas and Friends (Daisy's Perfect Christmas; ©1984- HIT Entertaintement) *Tarzan (©1999 Disney) *Cinderella (©1950 Disney) *Noah's Ark (©2007 Buena Vista International) *The Fairly Oddparents (Pipe Down!; ©2001-2017 Nickelodeon) *Crash & Bernstein (Crash Crush; ©2012-2014 Disney) *Monsters, Inc. (©2001 Disney/Pixar) *The Amazing World of Gumball (The Worst; ©2011-2019 Cartoon Network) *Tangled: The Series (The Alchemist Returns; ©2017- Disney) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (©2001 Nickelodeon/Paramount) *Dastardly and Muttley and Their Flying Machines (Fur Out Furlough; ©1969-1970 Hanna-Barbera) *Dumbo (©1941 Disney) *Hop! (©2011 Illumination/Universal) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (©1998 Disney) *Cars 2 (©2011 Disney/Pixar) *Shrek Forever After (©2010 Dreamworks) *Fdern Life (Speaking Terms; *Robot and Monster (Monster Invention; ©2012-2015 Nickelodeon) *Rio 2 (©2014 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Arthur's Christmas (©2011 Sony/Columbia) *Tarzan (©1999 Disney) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (©2005 Disney) *Beauty and The Beast (©1991 Disney) *Planet 51 (©2009 Tristar) *SpongeBob Squarepants (The Pink Purloiner; ©1999- Nickelodeon) *Bambi (©1942 Disney) *The Amazing World of Gumball (The Worst; ©2011- Cartoon Network) *Anastasia (©1997 20th Century Fox) *The Year Without a Santa Claus (©1974 Rankin Bass) *How to Grinch a Stole Christmas (©2000 Universal) *Ice Age (©2002 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Gravity Falls (Land Before Swine; ©2012-2016 Disney) *DuckTales (The Search of Subchaser; ©2017- Disney) *All Dogs ￼Go to Heaven (©1989 MGM) *Turbo (©2013 Dreamworks)￼ *The Croods (©2013 Dreamworks) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (©2001 Nickelodeon/Paramount) *Dastardly and Muttley and Their Flying Machines (©1969-1970 Hanna-Barbera) *Dumbo (©1941 Disney) *Chicken Run (©2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) *Brother Bear (©2003 Disney) *Robots (©2005 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) *Sesame ￼Street (Bert Gets Angry; ©1969- ©2016- PBS/HBO) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Clips/Years/Companies: *Despicable Me 2 (© 2013 Illumination/Universal) *The Muppet Show (Gonzo's Watch of Come Trouble; © 1976-1981 Jim Henson) *Charley and Mimmo The Movie: and The Toys of Mystery (© 2003 Carree Group) *Ovide and the Gang (Sport Jumball; © 1987 Odec Kids Cartoons) *Sharky and George (Oyster Stew; © 1990 SFP) *The Secret World of Santa Claus (The Years 12 Labours; © 1997 Marathon Productions) *Spirou: the Animated Series (Australia Adventure & A Toy and Lyndie; © 1992-1995 Astral Communications) *SuperMarioLogan (Jeffy's Flu Shot & Evil Chef Pee Pee; © 2007-2018 Nintendo) *Super Mario 64: Bloopers (Garden of the Chomper; © 2009- Nintendo/SMG4) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Movie (© 2001 Nickelodeon Movies) *Viva Pinata (Les the Jet Setter; © 2006-2009 4Kids/Bardel Entertaintement) *Donkey Kong Country (Room Strike & Booty and The Beast; © 1997-2000 Nelvana/Nintendo/Teletoon) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (King of Mars; © 2002-2006 O Entertaintement/DNA Productions/Nickelodeon) *Pet Alien (The Boy with The Legs; © 2004-2007 Mike Young Productions) *Wimzie's House (A Noisy Day Dark Night; © 1995-1996 YTV) *The Pink Panther (Pink Daddy; © 1964-1976 DeFaite Freleng/MGM/UA) *ALF (La Curacuracha; © 1986-1990 Alien Productions) *Space Goofs (Twins of The Humans; © 1997-2001 Xilam Animation) *The Mr Men Show (Sport Trouble; © 2008-2009 Renegade Animation) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Jungle Makeover; © 2004-2006 Disney Television Animation) *Planet Sheen (Berry's Big Trouble; © 2010-2013 Nickelodeon) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Tour (© 2003 Nickelodeon) *Fushiboshi No Futoagime (Great of The Sea; © 2005-2006 TV Tokyo) *Mahou Tusaki Precure (Bee of Judgment; © 2016 Toei Animation) *Super Mario World (Farmer of Strike; © 1988-1989 Nintendo) *The Backyardigans (The Legend of Volcano Sisters; © 2004-2010 Nelvana/Nick. Jr) *The Adventures of Tintin (King Secptre's Ottkar (Part 2); © 1991-1992 Casterman) * * * *P